Antonio Castro
Real Name: Antonio Magana Castro Aliases: Tony Castro, Antonio Magana, Antonio Castro Lopez, Pedro Campos Zapata, El Loco Wanted For: Murder, Attempted Murder, Robbery Missing Since: July 23, 1994 Case Details: Mexican native Antonio "Tony" Castro is a dangerous fugitive who on July 20, 1994, walked into an empty house in Sacramento, California, that was for sale and attacked heating duct repairman William Goulart, stabbing him multiple times, kicking him, and then taking his car. Two days later, the car's burnt out shell was found 800 miles away in rural Washington, just down the road from the property of a seventy-two-year-old disabled man named Mike Fadeff. On July 23, his body was found in his home; he had been brutally beaten and then shot to death; Tony Castro was the prime suspect. The apparent motive for the murder was for Mike's gun collection and truck, a Chevy Suburban. Later in the day on July 23, Castro was spotted driving Mike's truck by California Highway Patrol officer Kevin Benson. He sped down Interstate 5 in Shasta County; Benson kept him in his sight for about ten miles and called for backup. Castro went off at an exit and Benson pulled him over in a cul-de-sac, but Castro escaped into the rugged Sacramento River Canyon. One of the largest manhunts in Northern California began which involved state and local law enforcement. However, he was able to elude his trackers while going down the river. Searchers did find his footprints along the river banks, but they could find no other trace of him. A mile upstream, a news reporter sighted Castro as he approached the road. Castro immediately turned around and went back through the woods. He apparently changed directions, heading south and downstream. That night, investigators suspended the search due to darkness and the rugged terrain. The next morning, Castro showed up in a small town called Lakehead, where he purchased a car from a woman and vanished. Within the next two days, he ran into several hikers and campers in Shasta County. Although police do not believe that he hurt anyone else, they believe it is only a matter of time before he strikes again. He was last seen in Orange County, California, where he has relatives. Castro has now been on the run for over twenty years; his birth date is September 25, 1967, and he is described as: 5'7", 170 pounds, has black hair, brown eyes, gold-capped front teeth, is missing part of his right index finger, and would now be fifty-one-years-old. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 20, 1995 episode. Results: Wanted Links: * Antonio Castro on Unsolved.com * FBI Wanted Poster of Antonio Castro * AMW Fan Discussion thread on Antonio Castro * Fugitive could be heading this way * Shasta County authorities believe a man sought in a fatal stabbing may be in Westminster * Police Believe Fugitive May Be in County * Mike Fadeff at Find a Grave * Mike Fadeff at Ancestry (includes articles) ---- Category: California Category: Washington Category:1994 Category: Murder Category:Attempted Murder Category:Robbery Category:Wanted